onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Fubuki
Blizzard of Hell (地獄のフブキ, Jigoku no Fubuki) is an esper, the younger sister of Tornado of Terror and the leader of the B-Class superhero group "The Blizzard Group". Appearance Blizzard is a tall, curvaceous, beautiful woman, with a black, bob-styled haircut. She wears a long black dress, thigh-high black boots and several necklaces all under a long fur coat. Her eyes are bright green. Fubuki color2.png|Blizzard's appearance Personality Blizzard is a rather confident individual, who does not doubt her abilities. She would do anything to secure her position as the # 1 Superhero in B-Class, such as inviting those possible threats like Saitama to the Blizzard Group. If refused, she would take them down, becoming a source of the "newbie crushing" commonly practiced by aspiring professional heroes. However, despite Blizzard's psychic talents and potential it has been shown that she in fact holds a massive inferiority complex, insecure and frustrated at living in the shadow of her sister Tornado. While she agrees with Genos that she's capable of reaching the higher ranks of A-Class, she believes she could never reach the top of it, let alone reaching S-Class due to Atomic Samurai's three disciples and Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask standing at #1 preventing anyone from advancing. As such, she gathered those of lower rank than her hoping she might one day surpass her sister through strength in numbers as opposed to Tornado who works alone. In the side story it has been revealed that Blizzard greatly cares about her lackies. Plot Heroes Association Saga Demonic Fan Side Story During the fight against Demonic Fan, Blizzard and her underlings try to defeat the mysterious being but are easily beaten by it and are subsequently rescued by Miss Blizzard's sister, Tornado who takes her away after defeating the Fan. Great Prophecy Saga The Blizzard Group Arc Blizzard, along with Eyelashes and Mountain Ape go to Saitama's place to convince him into joining their group. However, the latter's casual refusal urged them to take him down but backfired as Eyelashes and Mountain Ape were easily knocked out. She expresses her will to secure her position as the # 1 in B-Class and attacked Saitama with a psychic barrage, but Saitama is not surprised by her ability. Saitama withstood all of her attacks and even patronizes her about being a hero. She asserts her will and continued to attack, this time with a box cutter, but was caught up by the impact of Genos's attack on Sonic, who evaded it. Saitama quickly got between Blizzard and Geno's attack, which would have probably killed her. Wondering about Genos's presence, she is more surpised that the S-Class Hero actually called himself the disciple of the B-Class Saitama. Genos recognizes her but misinterprets her position as being due to a failed attempt at taking down Saitama, when in actuality she was caught in his attack. Sonic then proceed to attack Genos with exploding shurikens but Genos was not hurt. The two are on equal footing and Saitama tries to stop them. Upon observing Saitama's ability while battling Sonic, she found him that Saitama is too strong and not even normal at all. It is revealed that she has an inferiority complex due to her sister's own power. Due to this, she founded the Fubuki group in order to surpass her sister, who is a lone wolf. Still, she reveals that she does not want to advance to A-class due to the A-class heroes being overwhelmingly powerful, such as the disciples of Atomic Samurai and Handsomely masked sweet mask. However, she acknowledges that she can get to upper ranks of A-Class. In a final attempt to persuade Saitama in joining her faction, Fubuki belittled Saitama, saying he won't advance like a lone wolf. However, at the entrance of King, her opinion on Saitama changed and since then, she wanted to follow him, since the strong are attracted to Saitama. Struggle of the Blizzard Group The Blizzard Group is in need of a new car. Fubuki suggests that there are plenty of flyers nearby and if they, the Blizzard Group, work together they should be able to earn 5 million, enough to buy a new car. The Blizzard Group begins on their part time jobs for a week, Fubuki decides to hunt down criminals and monsters. By the end of the week, she earns 2 million. Abilities Blizzard is an esper like her sister, and is shown to be able to levitate and launch items such as stones. She is the strongest among her group and her class, with Saitama as the only exception. However, she is not at the level as her older sister, Tornado, as she was easily defeated by the Demonic Fan and knocked out. Techniques *'Hell Storm:' Blizzard levitates the rocks in the surrounding area and then launches them at high speed towards an opponent. Quotes *(To Saitama) "I won't hand over the position I worked so hard for!" * "I could not be the best. Having the intellect, strength, power of comprehension, and the psychic power I was born with, I was supposed to be the being standing at the top. If she didn't exist... my biological sister, the strongest esper." Trivia * She ranked second overall in the latest official character poll, beaten out with a narrow margin by Saitama himself. This was despite her being only in a handful of chapters. Gallery Hellish Blizzard artwork.png|Hellish Blizzard anime artwork References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Leader Category:Superheroes Category:Human Category:Female Category:B-Class Category:Telekinetic Category:Anti-Heroes